Dragon Quest XI: The Evil Within
by Crimson Knight Alucard
Summary: After having a nightmare of an evil Doppelgänger of himself causing world devastation. Axel begins to worry that one in the nightmare could be him. Not long after, he was seeing Hallucinations of a black figure, cloaked in shadows. Can he fight back against the regrouping forces of evil? or will the world suffer once more? After True Main Story, rated T just to be safe
1. Troubled Night

Axel has been acting strange lately. He's kept Serena and Veronica stuck to him like glue ever since he had a rather haunting dream of a coming evil.

But what evil was heading the group's way? Upon sharing the dream, they too had stuck to him like glue, and kept everyone in the same tent.

Almost everyone, Rab had traveled back to Heliodor to retire (temporarily) and Sylvando had left to join his Parade, like he promised.

That night, Axel, Erik, the twins, Jade and Hendrik had set up camp in the Heliodorian Region.

Hendrik was of course concerned, and had asked Axel to talk.

"Are you alright, Luminary? You've been uneasy since last week."

Axel sighed. "It's that dream.. I've been feeling more than uneasy..."

Hendrik raised an eyebrow, "What was it? Could you explain the details?"

Axel nods, "As if it was yesterday. It was a monster, I think. It was like a human, but it had... armour similar to the Dundrasilian make. But it was pitch black, like darkness."

Hendrik folds his arms and puts a hand on his chin, thinking deeply. "An armour similar to yours in design... I'd take a wild guess that it brandished a weapon of similar appearance to your own?"

Axel looks to the holy blade on his back, the sword whose original was malformed into Mordegan's blade.

He'd then slowly nod.

This worried Hendrik. Axel defeated the Lord of Darkness with the sword. If the Doppelgänger was real, then it puts Axel in the same danger. "You have every reason to be afraid. I'd put my trust in Veronica and Serena if I were you."

"I'd die for them both..." He'd nod, "That's how much I'd trust them."

Hendrik loosens, "You have nice friends, Luminary. Those who would rather die for

you."

Axel smiles and looks at the tent. "Apart from my mum and Gemma... they're all like a family.

Serena and Veronica was inside was listening to the conversation. Serena herself was getting a little emotional.

Erik grew a smile.

"I was lost without them all...grandpa...Erik, Sylv, Jade and... the twins... after Veronica's death, I blamed myself... I wasn't able to stop Mordegan...if a Doppelgänger of myself comes bearing the exact same power, maybe even more, I wouldn't... I may not win..." He tears up slightly, "And I can't lose everyone...! Not again...!"

He feels a hand on his left shoulder. It's Erik. "And who said you're losing everyone? If a Doppelgänger of you comes along, well, we'll take him out the same way we kicked Mordegan to the curb."

Veronica steps out in her little academy outfit. "Yeah! You're not getting rid of us THAT easily!"

Serena smiles, "Of course!" She said, "So long as me and Veronica live, we will never leave your side."

Veronica giggles, "You have two beautiful ladies following you..."

Erik smirks, "You must be in paradise..."

Jade giggled, "He IS lucky."

Axel itches his head, "I guess..." The fact that Veronica had her adult form back made him mentally breathe a sigh of relief.

"Anyway. Are we going back to sleep?" Veronica asked, walking back into the tent.

Erik shrugged, "Sure. I'm tired...Hey Serena. Aren't you cold in that?"

Serena smirks, "Were you going to warm me up?"

Veronica gives a rather cute, but angry "Nnnngh...!"

The group would of fallen asleep at various times.

After a few hours, a loud thud was heard, followed by a sudden gust of wind. The group was pulled from their sleep as a knight in black armour was before them, the tent was pulled away, covering the statue of the Almighty.

It didn't look like Axel, nor did it have a Platinum Powersword, but it had a greatsword.

The group immediately get up, "Jade grabs her glaive, "Who are you!?"

The knight responds, "LUMINARY!!! YOU HAVE BEEN MARKED FOR DEATH!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!"

Erik draws his Galaxirang and Dark Star, as he'd smirk. "You've got some guts! Allow us to sock em!"

He'd use Double Down, gathering power in his boomerangs and hurling abuse at the opponent. Only for the knight to block most of them.

"That really throws a wrench in the works." Erik utters to himself.

Serena and Veronica gets up and arms themselves

Veronica powers up Sizzle, only for the Knight to cancel it out with Zammle, "Drat!" She shouts as she grabs her whip, runs out into the open and bombards it with lashes.

The Knight raises it's shield to deflect the lashings. But recieves a sharp jab in the side from Serena, she pulls away at the last minute to block it's wild retaliation, she was knocked back a little.

Jade twirls her glaive as she and the Knight cross weapons. He would swing his sword to and fro, and she'd be jumping, ducking and sliding under his swings. "Keep trying!"

Erik wondered if Serena and Axel were close to pepping from previous battles, but he'd doubt it. He wanted to end this quickly however, if this guy could survive a Double Down, then it was trouble.

"If you can deal with that, then how about this?!" He'd jog on the spot, two other Eriks slowly materialize.

He'd keep his Timeshears at the ready, "Here it comes!!" He and his Doppelgängers yell in unison.

Six Galaxirangs fly about the Knight, damaging him slightly, but when six powerful boomerangs are doing it, You'd start to feel the heat.

The Knight roars, immediately going for the closest target, Serena, it rears it's sword back and within seconds, Serena crashes against a boulder, the Knight struck her with the side of it's blade.

Axel powers up his Unbridled Blade, as did Hendrik and the two slam their swords down on the Knight, who is brought to it's knees, but it was obviously far from over.

Veronica runs to Serena in worry during the fight, she'd treat Serena's injuries with a Superior Medicine...

Serena's hand twitched, as did her head, suddenly, she'd stand up, fit as a fiddle as she'd pep up. "Veronica, keep him busy!"

The girl nods, a smirk on her face as she'd turns to the battle.

Jade was fending off the Knight, as was Hendrik, "You're tough! I'll give you that!" She shouts.

Hendrik spun his sword, "You will get no mercy from me, abomination!"

The Knight crosses blades with Hendrik, then with Jade. Axel moves in to strike from behind and gets a good strike in, followed by Erik.

Axel was struck down as well, followed by Erik, the Knight sheaths it's sword to grabs both Erik and Axel, slamming their heads together before doing Blockenspiel on them, knocking them back.

Hendrik attacks, only for his sword to connect with the Knights shield. When did he have a shield!?

Suddenly Hendrik is pushed away and the shield dematerializes, the sword returns to a greatsword, "it can switch weapons during battle, be careful, your highness.'

"D-Drat...! That thing is... he's tough...!"

Axel gets up, holding his head, it was bleeding, "Agggh...!"

Erik sees this and begins to twitch, "Grrr-! HHAAARGH!!!" He peps up in anger, "Serena!!"

Serena casts Moreheal on Axel who'd stand and would pep up as well.

"NOW!!"

The Knight turns to see Erik on a small hill as he'd channel his power, Serena and Axel focus their pep power into a ball before launching it at Erik.

The Knight sees this and dashes to the orbs, into to be intercepted by Hendrik and Jade.

The orbs enter Erik, who howls like a wolf.

He'd jump from the hill, a sigil on the moon glows red, and his blood red eyes focus on the Knight.

Vicious Erik draws his Timeshears, "YOU'RE MINE!!"

the Doppelgängers surround him, as they power up Persacutter.

The Knight wasn't able to raise it's shield in time, and Erik did a lot of damage, going so far as to rip it's armour, purple gas leaks from it, "NNNRRGGAAAGHH!!!"

Erik was far from done, as now he unleashes and onslaught. One attack after the other was a Critical Hit, soon the armour had cracks throughout.

The knight drops it's weapon. "LlllLLLUUuuuUUMMMIiinnnAAAaarRRRYYY!!!" It howls ominously, and with venom in his words.

Veronica jumps in front of him, "Oh, Cool it!" She says to him as a mere Crack sends the monster to the underworld, in a explosion of dust and ash

Erik still had his buff from Serena and Axel, so he was looking around.

With nothing else to bother them, the energies leave him and he returns to his normal self, "Guess you could say he bit the dust.

Serena and Axel were on the hill, but it was a steep drop. Axel got down safely.

As for Serena, her dancer sandals had no grip, and thus she slipped and fell, but Erik swoops in to catch her. "Heh, You an Angel? Cuz you just fell from heaven."

Veronica cringes, "Urrrg, I just felt the cringe."

Jade giggles, "I'm quite impressed, Erik. I never thought you were hiding such potential."

Hendrik nods, "Indeed, He had easily overpowered me and her highness, yet you were able to... completely devastate him."

Erik shrugged. "I'm not gonna let some monster just come up and hurt my friends."

Serena was holding her mouth, stifled laughter came from her. "Hehe. That little phrase of yours...!" She wouldn't even try holding back her laughter from his rather cute pickup line.

He'd put her down and she'd give him a wink.

Veronica folds her arms, "I think you're not too bad. But this doesn't mean you get to Puff-Puff with her!"

Hendrik examines the tent, surprisingly it wasn't damaged. But he'd need to talk to Axel about what that was...Why did Hendrik feel this sense of alertness?

A shadowy figure watches the group from afar.

Axel catches sight of the figure and the two exchange looks.

Within a blink, the figure was gone.

Veronica tugs at his hand, "Hey. The tent's back up. You heading to bed?"

Axel nods, looking down at Veronica. "You did good tonight."

She blushed, "It was all Erik...but thank you, Axel..."

Axel looks back at where the figure was.

He knew exactly who that was... the only question was when was he going to strike. Or better yet, how?

And that was Chapter One of The Evil Within.

The armoured attacker was defeated rather quickly thanks to Erik. But problems began to show when he mysteriously faints during a day in Puerto Valor.

Does Axel know the cause, was it over exertion of Erik's power?

Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Quest XI!


	2. A day in Sunny Puerto

Morning comes after that battle last night, and Axel awoke before anyone else. He would step outside for some fresh air. He needed it. He had that haunting dream again, only this time, Gemma, his mother and friends were laid dead...

He remembered that monster's exact words, "You did this...not me." He'd chuckle, "You and I, We're both halves of each other, like how that meek Serena and that brat Veronica are two halves of each other...!"

"No...! You're wrong. I'm nothing like you!!" Axel shouts back, "You are nothing but an illusion!"

The Doppelgänger now levitates toward him. "Keep telling yourself that... I'll come around sooner or later... However, I may just sidetrack and...cause some collateral damage..."

"Y-You BASTAAARRR-"

He'd flashback to reality. Veronica was in front of him, a concerned look on her face. His mind must off been elsewhere...

"Are you alright, Axel? I heard you mumbling in your sleep." She'd ask in a surprisingly calm tone, she stood in between his knees as she'd stand face to face. She did this to look into his eyes and could clearly see something was bothering him.

"N-No..." He'd say as he'd hold her close, "No I'm not...the nightmare just gets worse..."

Veronica switched to her adult form, she only used her child form to trick opponents anyway, and to not hog up space. She wasn't in a fight, nor in the tent, so... Now she'd sit down and leant against him, her back on his front. "So it's getting worse...have you told anyone yet?"

"Not this particular one... it's, like... it's starting to taunt me, how the gruesome scenes were done by my hand. A-And what if it's right? What if I will end up letting darkness consume me and-"

Suddenly, Veronica turns to gaze into his eyes, he shuts up almost instantly.

"Listen here, Axel. You're not the one doing those horrible things in your nightmares, it's not like you. You are a very good person and you love everyone here...even though you love me a lot more... But still, I cannot imagine you turning bad."

Axel looks down in sadness, only for Veronica to turn his head back at her, "Look at my lips. And repeat what I say." He looks at her plush lips, a blush on his face slowly appears.

"I..."

"I...?"

"Am not..."

"A-Am not..."

"A bad person."

"A bad p-person?"

Her mouth curls into a smile. A rather cute one at that. "Ok, you can stop staring." She'd turn back round, "Honestly, you'll blush at anything that's part of me."

He blushed deeper. "I-I do not...!"

She'd turn around again and hugs him. "Oh, you do~!" She'd suddenly wraps her legs around his head.

"W-Wha...?" Veronica sticks her tongue out, giggling at his reaction.

Due to her long legs, he was able to see in her dress. "You need something to put you off these nightmares... Allow me to help..."

With a smile, she move her legs from his head to his waist, her behind coming into contact with his front.

"Here's my version of Puff-Pu- HM!?"

Jade comes out and with a sudden quick movement, Veronica was seated on Axel's left leg in her child form, both she and Axel were red like tomatoes. "Axel? Veroni- Oh, there you are. Are you feeling ok, Axel?"

Axel nods slowly, "Jade, you guys want to go to Puerto Valor? We need the stress relief."

Jade thought about it. With a frown as she had unfortunately remembered, "Actually...me and Hendrik have to return to Heliodor to see father. But you go, you need the relaxation."

Axel nods, as Hendrik leaves the tent. "We'll cross paths again, Honoured Luminary. Stay safe until then. If you don't mind, I will tell his majesty about the mysterious attacker."

Axel looks to Hendrik, "Do that, the sooner he knows, he can prepare for anything. Take care of yourselfY, Hendrik. Farewell. Jade, stay safe as well. Don't get Jinxed and turn evil."

Jade smirked, then winks, "I'll make sure Henny-Wenny doesn't bust a vein."

He'd itch his head from that nickname. The two ride off afterwards, leaving Axel and Erik with the twins.

Veronica exhales, "T-That was close...S-So, to Puerto Valor?"

Axel clears his throat, "Y-Yeah..." He'd peek inside to see Serena waking up. She'd give a small wave.

After ushering Erik to reality and Serena changing to her green dress, the four head to Puerto Valor for some RR and hopefully to see Sylvando.

During the walk, there weren't many monsters roaming around. It was actually much safer than before.

Serena and Veronica walked beside one another, Veronica was in her adult form, and the resemblance of the two was indistinguishable.

Axel looks at the two, despite Veronica's pigtails and the outfits. He would of confused Veronica to be Serena and vice versa. Erik would obviously be confused about who was who if that happened.

"Hey, Axel. What do you think about Serena?" Erik asked.

"What do you mean?" He replied, looking to his Step-Brother-In-Crime.

Erik smirked, "I mean... physically, what do you think about her? You know, her 'assets'."

Axel clicks in, "Ohh...Well... I think if things go well, you'll get yourself a rather attractive lady."

Erik shrugged, "I've been excellent with girls. But ladies? I mean, Me with Serena?... it's possible, but do you think she'd like me?"

Axel smirked, "I seen the way she looks at you. I am the opposite, Veronica wants to see how far she could push me before I let my lovey side out."

Erik chuckled at that, "It's like we're going out with polar opposites of ourselves."

Silence. "I...made it awkward, right?"

Axel nods, "Yeeep..."

The twins overheard the conversation and exchange glances. "Boys." Veronica simply says, "Mhm." Serena responds just after. They ladies of course, check out the men in front of them.

Axel was not in his Dundrasilian armour, so his frame was a little meek, if not very intimidating.

Erik was the opposite, he was clearly built for two things, stealing and fighting. Serena ahd Veronica had to fan themselves upon thinking about seeing Erik and Axel in bathing trunks, doing flamboyant posing.

The group now makes it to the port town of Puerto Valor and Veronica walks beside Axel.

Erik walks beside Serena, hand in hand. She'd exchange looks with him as they blush, Erik didn't know what to say.

Axel looks around. That damned feeling was around him again, why? Why now? He'd look at Veronica, a frown on his face.

Veronica looks around, nothing in sight, but she understands why he's feeling like this, he could of seen something only he could of seen. Erik, of course taps on her shoulder.

"Why do you alternate between your kid and adult forms anyway?" He asked

Veronica shrugs, "Magic takes less time to channel in my kid state. My body is taller in my adult form, so it takes longer to channel the magic. It's mostly power versus speed. Why do you switch between your swords and knives?"

Erik was about to answer, but then realized it was a good example. "Good point."

Unfortunately, Sylvando's parade was away, meaning he was not in town. But could you blame him? He has indeed made the world a better place, by filling it with joy, smiles and laughter.

Axel was glad he had brought smiles to the world in...that timeline, in fact, Axel gave Sylvando the idea from that timeline, and it worked wonders.

It was also how Veronica learned of her death, and also started a relationship between Axel and her, after she found out he rewound time just to save her and Yggdrasil.

Upon recalling that, she smiles, looking to Axel. "It's fine, Axel..." She takes his hand and he smiles.

Erik puts his hands on the back of his head. "So...we going to relax or not?"

Serena nods, "We could go to the beach!" Veronica nods, "I brought swimwear for this occasion!"

Erik shrugged, "We could do that. What about you, partner?"

Axel smiled, "Beach sounds fun." It would be nice, but the thought of Veronica and Serena in bikinis did stir some alluringly lewd thoughts in his head.

Erik turns on his heel, "Alright, what are we waiting for? Let's gooooo..." Suddenly he collapses.

Axel immediately kneels beside him. "Erik!?"

Serena kneels at his side as well, "Erik!? What's wrong?!" She'd began to use healing magic, searching for any cause.

Veronica stands beside Axel, a look of concern on her face. "Was it because of last night?"

"It's the power he used that night...He used it up too quickly!" She said, "He's overexerted himself!"

Erik breathed heavily, "N-No... I'm fine... just...tired..."

Serena shook her head, "You're going to have to lie down...! I don't know when you'll be better, but..." She'd look to Axel to help him.

He'd pick up Erik, who groans in pain, "Easy...! It's not like it hurt when I collapsed...!

After helping Erik to the Inn, he sighed. It was just Veronica and him. He'd take her to the changing house for the beachfront.

Suddenly he'd burst out in black trunks, landing on one knee, before flexing. "How do I look?" He'd ask Veronica...if she was there.

"Veronica?" Axel asks again as he'd look about. No sign of her, excluding a crowd of swimsuit clad ladies ogling him.

Soon the lady in question arrived and a rather nice swimsuit. "You look attractive, Axy."

"G-guh...!" He was utterly flabbergasted.

She'd take him to a sun recliner, before she sat herself in it, she'd move over and basically force him on it. "Much better."

The girls still reside. But after receiving a stare that would frighten The Almighty himself, the girls immediately stop staring and resume their activities.

"Axel, Why are we here? This isn't just for R n R, is it?" She'd ask him, "And it certainly is not just to see me in a revealing bikini."

He'd shake his head, "It is for some time to relax...but it's also for some time alone, I feel like I wasn't there for you, in that timeline, not that dreaded day, or before that. I just..want to make you happy.

"Soooo...You thought because I died before you changed the past, you were beating yourself up because of it?" She asked, and he'd nod. "But you shouldn't... Being here with you already brings me happiness.

"That thing in my dream was using my mistakes against me." He'd pull her close, their sides touch. "I don't want to lose you again...even if it didn't happen, the sight of you dying..."

Veronica sighs, "Pfft! Please! Me, die? I probably died there because I wasn't expecting it. But you seen me how I handled myself when Jasper challenged us!"

Axel thought about it. Veronica gets on him, legs at the side of his hips, "And now look at me. I'm as strong as Serenica...in terms of magical might."

Axel looks around. "You...want to go somewhere private?"

Veronica raises an eyebrow, a few mothers had given an awkward glance, while their husbands alternate their glances between them and the budding couple.

"Ohhhh..." She'd look down at him, the woman grabs the Luminary and hides away from the beach-goers. "We can 'talk' more here...!"

"What?"

Serena smiles, Erik was making good progress of recovery. "Are you alright, Erik?"

Erik nods, "I've been better. I feel like a Golem just punched me headfirst into a wall...then onto a bed of roses, tended by an angel..."

Serena blushed, "Well, I am good at caring for the wounded."

Erik smiles, "You're not good, you're brilliant. You've made us last through a lot. Heck, I'd go as far to say that without you and Veronica, we would of never have gotten to Gallopolis and carried on with our journey."

Serena blushes deeper. "You should thank Serena for that..."

Erik raises an eyebrow, before attempting to sit up, with slight discomfort. "That knight from last night, however... Something was off about it. It said Axel was marked for death."

Serena frowns, "I also felt something off about that night."

He'd sit up, Serena immediately tries to decline, "Wait! Don't!"

Erik stops. "Ok..." He sighs as he'd lean back. "Hendrik said he was gonna talk to the king of Helidor. Hopefully it was just one monster after Axel..." He'd put his hands below his head as he reclines, "Shouldn't he be here with us?"

Serena nods, "Well... Let's just let them two relax. T

We all deserve it after the fight with Mordegan." Suddenly, a small shake rumbles through the Inn, following by terrifying screams.

Veronica and Axel were away from prying eyes as they exchange kisses.

She pulls away, "So, Luminary...shall we go check up on Erik?"

Axel nods, "Yeah, hopefully he's doing fine."

She stands up first. Allowing him to see her curvy frame, she'd take his hand, helping him up.

As the two walk to the beachfront changing rooms, and come out fully clothed, they feel rumbling and soon hear screaming. It was a crowd, and it wasn't of joy or excitement...

It was fear. And Axel had a massive fang of anxiety hit his heart hard...

So what becomes a day with the twins and his best friend slowly turns into a small relaxing date with Veronica turns very sour after Axel hears screaming followed by a fang of fear and anxiety.

Will he be able to handle with what comes around the corner?

Will Hendrik get to the bottom of that mystery Knight's identity?

And what of Axel's nightmares slowly getting more and more darker and sinister? Find out next time on Dragon Quest XI: The Evil Within!


	3. A mix of Rage, Pain and Confusion

As Axel and Veronica ran toward the noise and past the fleeing people, they see a knight similar to the one last night. But the differences was it's weapon of choice, a halberd.

Upon seeing the two, it twirls it's halberd with finesse. "Luminary! Thou hast been marked for death! Prepare to meet thou god!'

Axel quickly dons his armour and draws his greatsword. "Veronica, keep back!"

Veronica nods, "Don't need to tell me that!"

Erik and Serena join them. "Hey, is this that knight's cousin or something?"

The Halberd Knight points it's weapon at Erik. "YOU! Thou were the one who slain thy Subordinate! I shall make thou suffer!"

Veronica grew agitated from it's speech, "Talk normally, who talks like that!?"

"Hendrik at times." Axel pips in as Veronica suddenly turns her head to glare at him. "I-I mean no one!"

The Halberd Knight rises it's weapon and gets into stance, "Enough of this foolishness!"

Serena draws her Paladin Spear and twirls it in each expertise, "Not so fast!"

Her spearhead collides with the blade of its halberd, which she uses the three ponged blades of her spear to lock it, "Erik! Now!!"

Erik draws his swords as he Falcon Slashes the abdomen of The Halberd Knight, who doesn't even flinch.

"Petty tactics don't work on me." It said as it knees Erik in the face, before pulling it's halberd out of Serena's spear, then slashing them both, knocking them away.

Axel growls as he charges at the Knight, crossing weapons, "Damn you! Who are you?! Why are you after me, who are you siding with!?"

The Halberd Knight growls, he wasn't expecting Axel to pressure him. "I will not tell you the name of thy master, Luminary! Only that he's been watching you from the very beginning, even when you turned back time..."

Axel would think a little, who would remember what he did in the timeline during Yggdrasil's fall? Was it that Doppelgänger? Was it that figure?!

Sudden, a fist flies toward Axel, who ducks in time.

A fire ball heads straight for the Knight, who gets struck from behind, "Urf!?"

Veronica, in her kid form, held her staff at it, "You look heated up, Allow me to cool you down!!"

She slams her staff into the ground and sends spikes of Ice toward the Knight.

He flings Axel at them, but instead of impaling him, they simply grabs Axel, and then throw icicles at the Knight.

The Knight spins his halberd and slashes the icicles in bits and pieces, before hurling a wave of fire at Veronica.

She'd run towards Axel and envelopes both of them in a shield of water, the fire wave evaporates, and Veronica throws the barrier onto the Knight.

Axel takes no time in Zapping the Knight, who gets a shocking surprise.

Erik slowly gets up, Serena was unconscious. "Serena?!" He calls over, "Damnit, Serena! If you're awake, say something!"

He crawls over to her, "Serena!?"

The Knight charges at Veronica and Axel, who crosses blades with the Knight. But was suddenly grabbed by it.

The Knight throws Axel into a window, sending the Luminary crashing into crates and a bookcase, knocking him out.

Veronica gasps as she's grabbed from the neck by the Knight. "You annoying little brat...! Out of the Luminary's companions, you were by far the biggest thorn in thy master's side!"

He'd raise her high, "It was because of your death that The Luminary rewound time! You took victory from us twice!!"

Veronica began trying to kick the Knights head only hitting his wrist, but he didn't flinch, she'd cry out and he'd carry on talking, drowning out her yells of anger and frustration.

"I'm going to kill The Luminary...and I'm going to have you watch as the life leaves his eyes...!"

She'd now start casting fireballs at him, hitting him directly in the helmet's visor, causing him to roar in pain.

It threw her hard to the ground in response and anchors the end of it's halberd shaft through her leg and into the ground, causing her to let out a pained scream that echoed through out the port town.

Axel's hand sparks a blue light.

Serena awakens to this. As she'd Peps Up, her leg was broken and the gash on her abdomen was excruciating and everything was dim, but she began to channel magic to use Moreheal.

The halberd was draining Veronica's magic power, causing to shudder uncomfortably, "I'M NOT...D-DONE WITH YOU!!!" She shouts.

The Knight ignored her as it pulls the unconscious Axel out of the shop, with a sudden shake, he awakens, his vision blurry. "Watch, Luminary..."

Axel looks to see Veronica crying out in pain as the halberd pins her down. "Veronica!!!" He suddenly snaps out of it and reaches out for her.

"She will witness your death... just as you witnessed hers." Axel began to punch the Knight, who began to grunt as each punch struck.

"ENOUGH!" It throws him down to the ground, it's foot slams on Axel's back, "I'll crush your spine then!"

"STOP! LEAVE HIM A-GAAAAGGGH" Veronica lets out another scream as the Knight plunged the halberd deeper, "Quiet, brat."

Serena crawls over to Erik to heal his injury. "No...! H-Help Ver-onica...!"

Over Veronica's screams, the Knight kneels down, "Listen...how does it feel to hear the sound of your loved one suffering? The helplessness of being unable to save her... This is the fate of the Luminary.

To live this waking nightmare...but don't worry. I shall make your nightmare come to an end...a painful end!!"

It now stomps on Axel's back, grinding it's heel into his spine.

Axel then begins to cry out in pain before full on screaming, he'd stretch out his hand out to Veronica and she does the same.

Suddenly, the Knight is grappled by someone.

"You will hurt the Luminary no more!!!" It was Hendrik! He throws the Knight over his shoulder, sending it flying into a stone fence.

"Sir Hendrik of Helidor! I'd say it is an honour, but it would be appealing to see you on the side of thy master." It would stand up.

Hendrik draws his greatsword, "Silence your tongue, monster!"

Serena weakly pulls out the halberd from Veronica's leg, who cries out and follows it with an angry growl. It wasn't an angry growl, it was an absolutely livid one.

Veronica even had slight drool and her eyes were full of anger. She'd Pep Up within an instant and with an angry roar, immediately casts Zammle.

The Halberd Knight failed to realise it until it was too late. With in seconds. It was bombarded by Zammle again and again, roaring in agony.

Hendrik turns to face the angry Veronica, who walks past him, towards the Knight, constantly blasting it with dark magic. Her pupils were now gone, this actually scared Hendrik.

The Knight's pained roars were drowned out by Veronica's angry roars.

She'd grab it before surging fire magic into the helmet.

Fire bursts from it's visor as it eventually stops resisting.

Veronica releases her grip on the helmet and the armour collapses in on itself, ashes fly from the suit of armour.

She turns to walk to Serena, her eyes dimmed. Her pupils return and tears stream down her face. Her legs wobble.

Axel was being treated by Hendrik and Rab. "Don't worry, Laddie! We're here!"

"Grandpa...? Where did...you come from...?" Axel asked. "Never mind auld me, lad, just focus on getting better."

He'd look to the stumbling Veronica, who was being treated by Serena.

She hiccups lightly, "S-Serena...?" She asked, looking pale. "I-I... I don't feel..." She'd hold her mouth, Erik turns away in slight disgust as Veronica is sick on the ground.

"Get her a bucket and some aid! Quickly!" Hendrik demands as he goes to help Erik.

Axel's back is finally healed and it was then he saw it all.

The remains of The Halberd Knight and his weapon. The blood trail from the hole to said remains, then to Veronica, who was being ill. The town's partial destruction...

He turns to Rab. "Grandpa...what... What happened...?"

Rab frowns, "That Knight pushed the poor girl over the edge, and now she used too much power. If I recall from her symptoms, she drew on her wellbeing, rather than her magic. She's suffering from Over-Exertion."

Axel weakly walks to Veronica and Serena. She looked out of character. "I look like a mess, d-don't I?"

Axel nods. Looking around, he sees the people returning, frowns and people sobbing from their wounded friends and family.

A few cleaners were also wiping up the blood trailed behind by Veronica, as well as her upchuck accidents.

The Knight's armour and halberd eventually vanish...

Axel sees the figure on a cliff. It was more visible...it was smirking...it was getting to him. Axel shook his head, "Why...Who are you...!?"

Everyone looks at Axel has he finally snaps, he roars at the figure on the cliff, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MEEEEEE!!!!!!"

But the stress from everything caused him to collapse.

He heard only muffled voices... mostly shouting his name.

He thought it was all over. He was hoping that he could finally settle down with Veronica, but every time he thinks it's over. He's dogged by a mysterious opponent and his friends get hurt.

He sees Veronica at his side, and takes no time trying to take her hand. But she takes his.

A black figure stood on the cliff near Puerto Valor. "So...Rashimon was defeated by her. That anger of hers is... phenomenal..."

The figure hears Axel's cry. They smirk under the helmet. "I want this world under my reign..."


	4. Stressed Out

The next morning arrives and Axel slowly awakens. Veronica is at his side, a faint smile on her face. "You're awake, You had me worried, I thought you had lost your mind."

Axel frowned, "I did... I did lose my mind...as did you...you got hurt because of me..."

Veronica sighs, "I'm still alive, Axy."

Axel rolls onto his side, the red dressed kid climbs onto his bed. "Axel. What have you been seeing lately. Have you seen anything unusual before?"

Axel nods, "I've been seeing...figures lately, well...one. they have been popping up here and there, especially after defeating one of these...knights."

Veronica looks away slightly, arms in her stomach, "Nngh..."

He gets up, "Are you alright...?"

Veronica shuts her eyes tightly, "Do I...look al...right?! I feel...like my...guts are on fire...!v

After deep breathing, Veronica's pain subsides. "I should of merged my power with Serena..."

Axel shakes his head slowly, "You would of both ended up Over-Exerting yourselves..."

Veronica sighs, "We would have done it regardless of our well-being. We of Arboria have sworn to protect you...-"

Before Veronica could finish, Serena joins in, "As long as we live, none shall defeat you." She then reveals herself. "We made a sacred oath to protect you. We know what we were getting into..."

Axel looks down. "But if you died... I-"

Veronica nudges him slightly, "Well, We're still alive, so you can be quiet." She folds her arms. "You forget I'm not a little girl, Axel. I'm a young lady, possibly older than you." She flicks her hair.

Serena lowers her eyebrows, "Veronica is right, Axel. We are a lot stronger than we look."

Hendrik walks in as well, "Prince Axel, Princess Jade is here to see you."

Jade rushes in, "Are you alright, Axel?"

Axel raised his hand, "Y-Yes...! I'm fine! Just a little tired but-" Jade sits beside him, causing Veronica to shuffle unintentionally and adorably to the end of the bed.

"We have found no signs of your secret adversary, Your Majesty, but I fear that they have the element of surprise for an indefinite amount of time. As embarrassing as it may sound, we must travel as one when in the wilderness." Hendrik had said, folding his arms.

"Like a Phalanx Formation?" Veronica asked, "Hate to say it, but besides you and Axel, we're not exactly soldier-material. Even Sylvando who has trained as a knight, isn't that strong, but at least he's more tougher than Erik."

A sudden "Hey!" Is heard and Erik is suddenly in front of Veronica, "What do you mean 'He's more tougher than me'!?"

Veronica pulls a cocky expression. "I mean you are more wimpy than him!"

Erik growls, "At least I don't throw a temper tantrum like you when I don't get my own way, you spoiled little brat!"

The group looks to Veronica.

"Little brat!? Is that all you can say you blue haired, ill-mannered Buffoon?!"

They look to Erik.

"Hey! At least I can put up a fight!"

Then to Veronica.

"Says the guy who got knocked down within seconds! You have a nasty habit for that, don't you!?"

Then to Erik.

"I didn't see you doing anything besides looking like a complete baby!"

Veronica stands up on the bed, her head clashes with Erik's.

"YOU WANT TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN, YOU THIEVING, ARROGANT CUR!?"

He tightens a fist, as does Veronica.

"OHHH, IF YOU WEREN'T FRIENDS WITH AXEL, I'D RIP YOU A NEW ONE!"

"WHY I OUGHTA-!!" Suddenly Axel jumps in,

"Both of you, cut it out!!" He'd hold his head, grunting. "Tch-...! Why don't you both kill each other elsewhere and leave me alone! In fact, Everyone leave me alone!!"

The room fell silent as everyone had a shocked expression.

Axel clicks in as he'd frown... "S-Sorry...I need some time alone..."

Erik and Veronica look to one another... before leaving, Serena frowns, leaving with a saddened look on her face.

Hendrik looks away, he knew what was troubling Axel, and did not question him. "Very well..."

Jade looks to Axel, "I..."

Axel returns the look. "I'm sorry, Jade... I don't know what's happening to me..."

Jade nods, "I know... I'll...be downstairs if you need me..."

"Don't worry, Lad. you just focus on getting better."

Axel smiled slightly...but Rab could see the sadness in his eyes.

She, Rab and Hendrik leaves.

Axel frowns as he falls asleep.

He's in the Fortress of Fear. Why? Where was his friends?

"Axel...!" Axel turns to the direction of the voice, It was Erik!

"Erik!?" He ran towards the pained groans.

He turns the corner to see the beaten, bloodied brigand. Coughing up blood. He'd growl in pain, "We were separated by something...i-It managed to overpower Hendrik...then Sylvando... Jade managed to chase it off, but Veronica and Serena are still missing...she left to go look for them...!

"Hendrik and Sylvando!?" He said in shock, he'd start healing Erik's injuries.

Erik nods. "It was an exact Doppelgänger of you...it kept uttering... something..."

Erik began to shudder, his expression was of shock and fear, "Take me to Serena..."

Axel holds Erik up, carrying him, "Don't you dare die on me, damn it!

Erik breathes heavily his face was of pure horror. "We need to...find Veronica and Serena...!"

Axel nods. His best friend was beaten with in the inch of his life, and now may die if he's not treated.

"We need to find the others quickly...!" He'd run down the hallway, "Grandpa!? Jade!?"

He'd run up a staircase. "Serena!?"

The halls seem to fly by him, they were empty and completely lifeless. "VERONICA!?!"

He'd see a collapsed hallway, with a red clad child under a collapsed pillar and a maiden in lime green in front of her.

"Serena!! Veronica!!" He'd first attempt to help Veronica, who was grunting in pain, he'd drop Erik by Serena. "S-Serena...?! I'm here...!"

"Axel...! Forget about us! Run!!" Veronica cries out.

He'd shake his head. "I'll do no such thing..!" He'd try to raise the debris, earning a cry of pain from Veronica. "I'm already dead!! Take Serena and run!!

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!!" He would somehow throw the pillar off her and carries her to Serena.

Veronica shakes Serena weakly, "Serena? A...re you awake?"

No response. Axel feels that pang of anxiety again. Something watching him... "Come on, Serena!" Erik calls out.

"Serena...!?" Veronica says loudly. "Y-You better not be dead! If you are... I'll kill you!"

She'd shake her again, and Serena rolled onto her back, her eyes suddenly open, and Axel covers her mouth as she lets out a muffled scream. "Serena! It's us...!"

Serena shakes her head, "A-Axel... behind you...!"

Axel looks behind him as he stands.

A knight was walking towards him. He'd draw his Sword of Light. "Who are you?!" The knight doesn't say anything before drawing it's sword. It looked identical to Axel's sword.

"You know who I am..."

Axel charges at the mysterious knight and crosses blades. "Are you one making me paranoid!? Are you sending knights after me!?"

The being smirked, and Axel makes a grab for its helmet. "SHOW YOUR FACE!!"

Suddenly the Dundrasilian helmet clanks to the floor, a swipe from his opponent results in the same happening to his own helmet.

What Axel saw confirmed one thing. He was fighting himself. A dark, evil version of himself.

"Oh you look surprised. Why? You probably knew it was me the entire time."

Axel shook his head. "Why did you hurt my friends...?"

Dark Axel shrugged, "They're not my friends. My friends are dead."

Axel didn't follow. "What do you mean...?!'

Dark Axel sighs. "I'm from an Alternative timeline...one where I lost everything..."

Axel thinks, "You mean...You really are me?"

Dark Axel nods, with a smirk. "Yeah.but the difference is, I don't have a Veronica or a World Tree to go back to... I lost everything."

Axel growled, "and you think it's ok to come into my timeline and screw it up?"

Dark Axel laughs, "Probably! But enough about me. It's time to wake you up!!"

Dark Axel charges at Axel.

In a mighty flash, he jolts awake. "Gahl!'

Pant...

Pant...

It was only a dream... Axel laid back... "What was that...?"

Serena sees him, "Are you ok? You look like you seen a ghost."

Axel looks to her and his mind instantly flashes to her horrified expression. He looks away. "How's Erik...and everyone...?"

Serena frowns as she'd sit beside him. "He's fine. He and Veronica had a... big fight outside and it resulted in the two falling out. He...got a little out of hand and hurt her feelings."

Axel got up. "What exactly did he say."

Serena frowns, shaking her head. "I won't repeat what he said, but she wasn't in the right, either. Out of all their bickers, this one was the worst."

Axel sighs, covering his face with his hands. "This nightmare is really... really hitting me hard...but I... I knew the risk and I couldn't..."

Serena frowned sadly, "You'd risk fighting Mordegan again, for Veronica?"

Axel nods, "Yes... I...love her." He'd sigh, "I should look for them. I don't want Erik to end up leaving, nor do I want Veronica getting bloodthirsty again."

Serena puts her hands on his chest, "I'll talk to Erik."

Erik sighed, he really disliked Veronica. "Just a poor ill-mannered boy, she said... 'No wonder your parents abandoned you', she said." He'd huff. "She was asking for it..."

Serena walks up to him. He'd stand up, drawing his dagger, "Back for round two, are ya-!?" He'd see Serena, wide eyed.

"Why is your dagger out, Erik?" She'd ask in a suddenly stern, loud voice, her face showed anger very well.

Erik winced, he'd look to his hand. He sheath it instantly and he'd look hurt. "Sorry. Veronica pushed some really big buttons..."

He'd sit down again, "Shouldn't you check up on her...?"

Serena sits down beside him, "Axel is checking on her." Erik puts his knees up, his arms resting on them.

"Serena...sorry about saying how your parents probably didn't give Veronica the same time as you. That was out of order."

Serena sighed, "It was out of order. I was hurt as well."

Erik frowned, "What can I do to make it up to h-"

Serena folds her arms, "Apologize."

He'd stand, "Alright..." He takes her hand, "You know where she is?"

Axel had seen Veronica sit on a bench, knees up, face buried in her dress, angrily uttering curse words and swears, occasionally shuffling, fire surfaces on her hands.

Upon hearing footsteps approach her, she glares daggers at the person, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU T-!!" She widens her eyes at Axel, a small noise leaves her throat. He was the last person she wanted to see, or shout at.

He'd sit beside her and she jump off the bench, "No, Axel...! Just..."

Axel frowns, "What...?" She folds her arms.

"You know what...!" She replied. "You think I forgot what you said to me and Erik?"

Axel kneels beside her, "I'm sorry... I was very-"

Veronica turned to face him, her eyes were tearing up. "You're changing, Axel...and it's not for the better! You shouldn't tell your girlfriend and your best friend to go and kill each other, because that nearly happened!"

Erik and Serena walks up. "Oh great(!) Just what I need!" Veronica said with a facepalm.

Erik sighed, "I want to say something, Vero."

Veronica twitches her eye, "Say. It."

Erik breathes in, then clenched his fists, "I'm... sorry."

Silence.

"What?" Veronica said.

Erik blushed, "I said I'm sorry! I was bang out of order by saying you weren't given as much love when you were a kid."

Veronica looked uncharacteristically quiet before she puffs her cheeks. "Well- I'm sorry too. But maybe next time you won't push my buttons."

Erik blabbered, "I- you- gch- You pushed my buttons first!"

Veronica sticks her tongue out, "Mmmph!"

Erik does the same, "Mmggff!"

"MMMMMMF!"

"MMMMMMGGF!"

The two fold their arms and huffs, with Erik walking away, Serena would follow, "E-Erik! Wait!"

Axel sighs as he sits on the bench. He'd smile, chuckling. Veronica looks at him, she'd giggle as she'd sit beside him. "What's so funny?"

"You and Erik are like a bickering brother and sister at times. He bickers with his sister all the time."

Veronica smiles, "Oh? Mia?" She thinks a little, "I like her! She and I have something in common, we love to annoy him."

Axel nods. "Veronica... I'm sorry for tell you guys to just...leave me alone."

Veronica sighs, "It's ok. I know it's because you're seeing things that we can't see ourselves." But that doesn't give you the reason to just lash out."

She'd now stand between his legs, face to face. "It's getting late...We should go to the Inn and sleep."

Axel carried Veronica to the Inn, "Too lazy, huh?"

Veronica nuzzles in and gets comfortable, "Nah, just tired." Axel scoffs, "Well, fair enough."

Upon entering the inn's bedroom that they shared, Veronica leaps from Axel's arms and onto the bed. "Kid or Adult?"

"Sorry?"

Veronica sighs. "Do you want me to be a kid or Adult?" Axel nods, "Adult...?"

Veronica changes as Axel switche to his bedwear before climbing into bed.

She then strips her dress off and within seconds, she's in bed, getting comfortable, taking her hat off and undoing her pigtails. She looked like Serena.

"Alright. Sooo...what do you want to do?" Veronica smirks.

Axel stretches, "Sleep?" Veronica giggles as she gets on him, "We do that after~!" She'd lean in to kiss him on the lips. "Just follow my lead...and be thankful I'm easily forgiving..."

Hendrik, Rab and Jade are outside. "Helidor Patrols have reported an increase in Vicious Monsters in the region, and the Sultan has also said his worry on the monsters in the Gallopolisian locale."

Rab nods, stroking his beard, "Aye, lad... I've been getting this feelin' that monsters are gettin' rather aggressive at anythin', even themselves. An auld dog like me's havin' trouble putting them down."

Jade folds her arms, "Father did say he's increased the amount of soldiers in the patrols, as well as deploy outposts and checkpoints, but has anyone been feeling off lately...?"

"You too, lass? It's not just me then..."

Hendrik looks up at the surroundings. "I have been feeling like I'm being watched. Axel had been complaining about this feeling, warning me about it. We must remain vigilant..."

The two nods, as they return to the Inn.

Jade sees the room belonging to Axel and Veronica. She'd peak in through the keyhole only to quickly move away from it, breathing a little heavily, a faint blush on her face.

She'd enter her room quicker than usual, then lies on her bed and closes her eyes to meditate...but then the sight she recently seen invades and causes her to blush again, "Aagh...!"

Morning came and the group prepares to move out... Axel stows his sword on his back. "Where's Sylvando?"

Erik smiles, "Gallopolis. I got a letter from him, well it was addressed to you, saying he was there."

Axel stretches, "To Gallopolis then!" Everyone then moves onward, to the Gallopolis Region.


	5. Honourable Duel in the Moonlit Sands

On the way to Gallopolis. Axel and Erik walk side by side, in front of the group.

Hendrik looks around for any monsters willing to fight them. However, there were none. A common tactic of war was hiding then springing on unsuspecting foes. Hendrik would not be fooled.

Veronica was in deep thought... like very deep thought.

Serena looks to her sister, "Veronica? What's wrong?"

Veronica returns the look, "Oh, nothing, just thinking about those two monsters that attacked us a few days ago..."

Serena gives it thought too. Mordegan didn't have a second in command and they defeated Jasper and his Spectral Sentinels, so who was left?

Jade and Rab exchange glances, "I have a bad feelin' about this... Ye feel it too, Jade?" He says, his eyes scanning the area.

Jade nods, "Yes... something's coming..."

Hendrik looks up to the sky in response, an unusual sound is heard. "Does everyone hear that?"

Flap. Flap. Flap...

Hendrik suddenly shouts, "Eyes upward!"

A shadow flies past the group and lands in front of the group, causing sand to flutter around them.

The figure spins a katana to disperse the sand cloud

A black samurai, armed with wings is before them.

"I am Kage. My blade has yet to meet an equal. I come before you not as an enemy, but as a Messenger. I am not like my aggressive brothers, who've have face your arms in battle and were felled by them."

Hendrik draws his sword, "If you do not wish to follow their fate, then stand down and back away."

Kage sheathes it's sword, folding it's arms. "I do not seek vengeance. However. I cannot let you all pass. I challenge you all to a duel."

Erik growled, "Are you kidding me!? We seriously have to fight another one of these guys?!"

Hendrik looks to Erik, "It would seem so..."

Serena looks to Veronica, then to Kage. "What would you do to us, if we lose."

Kage stares at Serena. "As much as I'd regret it. I would have to slay the Luminary...my master wishes it..."

Axel frowns, "Why doesn't he fight me himself?"

Kage looks away. "I did not come to answer your questions, Luminary. However, I may answer a few if you defeat me."

Veronica scoffs, "You seriously don't expect us to fight in this blistering heat, do you!?"

Kage turns to Veronica, it's tone changes to a more calm tone, one of mutual respect. "I do not. In fact, I am willing to let you lot choose the location of our bout."

Veronica and everyone else raises an eyebrow at

It's sudden change of attitude.

"We fight here... tonight." Axel replies with the folding of his arms.

Kage nods, "Very well..." Suddenly, Kage extends it's wings and flies, the group sees him on the highest point of the Gallopolisian region. He wasn't going to let them go to the city, that was for sure.

Veronica shrugs, "What now!! Without Sylvando, this will be much more tedious!"

Erik sighed, "If we could beat Mordegan, Jasper and his Spectral Sentinels, we can beat Kage. I'm curious as to why he was so... I don't know, kinder to you."

Veronica thought about it too...why was he treating her like an old friend...? "I don't know why either..."

Axel looks up as Erik and Hendrik prepare camp. Might as well, since they can't advance any further.

The evening arrives and night is almost upon the realm. Rab and Jade were training, while Hendrik was practicing sword swings on a dummy.

Veronica and Serena sat beside each other, closer than usual, they appear to be.. whispering amongst themselves.

Erik seen this, but chose not to intervene on what the two were doing.

Axel stares at Kage. Neither of them had moved, locked in a constant gaze.

Erik walks to Axel, "You ready?"

Axel looks to his blue haired brother in crime, "To be completely honest? Not really... I'm just kinda worried about the whole thing..."

Erik shrugged and folds his arms, "I can't blame you. I'm not the one who'll lose his head if we fail.

Everyone looks at Erik. "Thanks for the boost in morale(.)"

Erik itches his head, "Alright, slip of the tongue..."

Soon, moonlight shines on the sands of the Gallopolisian region and with a gust of wind, Kage is before them once again. "If you are all ready. I shall initiate the duel."

Erik sighed, "Wait. Are we all fighting you at once."

Kage shook it's head, "No. But, the Luminary shall fight me last."

Serena stood forward, "I shall be your first opponent."

Everyone turns to face Serena. "What!?"

Kage growls in slight... worry. "Are you sure? I may overdo it and cause major da-"

Serena takes Jade's Paladin Lance, "Yes."

Erik suddenly gets in front of Serena. "Woah hoho! No! No way!"

Serena frowns, "It's my duty, Erik. As much as I dislike violence, I have no choice."

Erik makes his hands into fists, "Axel, stop her, damnit...!" Axel frowns, once Serena said, she stuck to it.

She'd stand in the open, facing Kage and taking stance.

Kage draws it's katana slowly, showing it's sharp edge.

Kage takes stance. "Whenever you are ready."

Serena suddenly spins the spear at high speed, before dashing forward, her spear engulfed in lightning.

Kage blocks the attack effortlessly, only to swing downward in retaliation.

Serena twirls the spear to deflect the attack and strikes again, this time hitting her mark, doing slight damage.

Kage inspects the injury, a slight dent, but it caused a slight bit of irritation, he'd move his shoulder a little, "Interesting..."

Serena spins the spear before taking it in one hand.

"I have trained for this moment. To defend The Luminary from any danger..."

Kage retakes his stance, "an honourable oath..." Suddenly, he'd gather energy in his sword, slashing toward Serena in a dance of slashes.

Serena inhales before spinning her spear once again in equal speed. Flashes occur and sparks fly as the two engage in a dance of skill.

However, Kage sees an opening and strikes, it was a desperate attack, causing the attack to draw blood.

Serena screamed as she fell, immediately doubling over in pain... however, Kage began to heal her gash, "You have been defeated...Who is next to stand against me?"

Jade takes the spear, pointing it at Kage. "Then I'm next!"

After healing Serena, he turns to Jade. "I've heard about you, Princess of Heliodor."

Jade charges at Kage. Multithrusting him at all angles, he raises his sword and deflects every attack, but fails to stop an ordinary follow-up, "Agh!"

Jade backflips, spear raised to guard any vertical and horizontal attacks.

Kage nodded, "Interesting indeed..." He'd advance, slamming his sword down on her, once, twice then thrice.

He'd slam down at twice the speed, causing a deep gash on her left thigh, "Gcch!!" Jade grunts, anchoring her spear into the ground and kicking Kage in the helmet, unbalancing him a lot. She then lunges forward and outward with Thunder Spear.

Kage dodges and causes another gash on her chest.

He'd heal her afterwards and Jade starts to attack.

Only a heavy metal clang is heard and she is bounced back. "Only my opponent can damage me..."

Hendrik growls, there was no way to get it over with.

Kage was a respectable opponent and wouldn't want to fight them. But alas, it was their opponent. Told to fight them by an unknown assailant.

Rab walks into the open, "Let's go, Laddie, lemme show ye how it's done."

Kage takes stance. Before Rab launches at Kage and with claws, begins to pressure it.

Kage dodges nimbly and swings as quick as possible, Rab backflips and takes a good look at Kage. The black samurai armour was lightweight, dented by Serena, who wasn't physically strong, but it was incredibly fast, so it was able to keep up with her.

Jade was a spear user, but Kage hadn't known about Multi-thrust, thus was an amateur at defending against it. Until now.

It was adapting. Rab would save his trump card.

He charges and the two cross weapons again.

Kage slams downward, and Rab sidesteps before jabbing his claws into an gap in the armour.

Kage swings and Rab ducks, backstepping to gain distance but Kage jumps forward, Rab raises his claws to deflect the attack and with precision and accuracy, counter attacks.

Kage steps back a little bit, giving a groan of pain, shaking off the pain, it raises it's sword again, only to sheathe it and takes an unarmed stance.

Rab advances and is suddenly flipped over Kage's shoulder.

Suddenly Kage does the Harvest Moon kick, Rab is knocked out of the ring, "Ack! Drat...!"

Erik steps forward. He'd keep his sword sheathed.

Kage hasn't healed once... Why was it being so honourable?

Erik charges, hurling his boomerangs at it. He just had to be quick and use his best attacks to whittle it down!

Kage deflects one attack before being belted by the Double Down attack.

Erik then dodges about, Doppelgängers appear beside him before lunging toward it, swords drawn.

Kage wasn't able to keep up with the assault, but one lucky hit strikes Erik down.

Kage pants as it heals Erik, however Veronica is before it. The whip in her hand and a stern look on her face.

Kage sheathes his sword, taking the unarmed stance once more.

Veronica takes her adult form, and attacks from range.

Kage raises it's arms to stop the attacks, but starts finding it's arms heavier and heavier with each guard.

Sooner, it was unable to lift them, it wasn't magic, but the whip's ability. It didn't say no to magic or any special requirements.

It realised they treated it with equal respect.

There was no winning this. "I respectfully forfeit... I cannot fight."

Everyone was surprised. Sure, Axel was glad he didn't have to lose his head, but why?

No point thinking about it, he'd get the answers he needs.

"Will you answer me?" He asked.

Kage nods, "What are your questions?"

"Who is your master?" Axel asked.

Kage lowers it's head, "The one who I serve comes from a timeline. A timeline where Mordegan had fallen, but at the cost of all of you. Driven to desperation, my master took Mordegan's power and used it to rule as the world's ruler.

He used it to revive his old companions, but they did not belong in the world of the living, and eventually died out once again. Driven to depression, he decided to spread his pain to other worlds, and by other words, other timelines.

He has picked your timeline as his current target."

Axel frowned, "His name...?"

Kage answered, and everyone was left speechless.

"Axel..."


	6. Reminiscence

Dusk falls and the group and the Samurai sit near the fire. It had explained everything.

"So what Axel said was true. The nightmares he was having wasn't him doing those awful things, but another...him from a world where we fail?"

Kage nods, "Sort of. You succeed, but Axel couldn't manage to bear with your deaths, like Veronica's. He's already gone. A shell of his old self."

Axel looks down, "What will you do now?"

Kage stands, "I will vanish. My only wish was to face an equal. I found my equals." It bows to Axel, "Good luck, Prince of Dundrasil."

Axel stands. "Wait, is there anymore knights coming after us?"

Kage shook his head, "I would not know. Only Garo, Rashimon and I was sent."

Hendrik nods. "I see, we must be cautious."

Veronica frowned, her legs crossed, "Kage. Did he...say anything about me?"

Kage nods, "No. But I know that he loved you. When you died, he was depressed. Only fighting and defeating Mordegan could help him a little...but you weren't there. Eventually you were all were eventually destroyed by Mordegan's goons as you tried to flee."

Veronica looks to Axel, he nods, "To be honest...if I was in the same shoes, I would of... I would of ended up the same way."

Serena clasps her hands to her heart... "Where is he now...?"

Kage... Reluctantly points to the area where Mordegan's castle would be, but just after that, a Platinum Powersword plunged it's way into it's chest. "Nnngh!?"

Serena gasps in shock and Veronica stood up, "No!"

Kage fell to its knees. "Heh... I'm sorry, Stella... guess I'm not...coming home..."

The sword vanishes and Kage looks to Axel. "If you decide to fight him... Be careful... he's... possibly twice as strong..." It falls on it's front. "Show him...no...mercy..."

Kage vanishes after this... Serena slumps down. "No..."

Axel looks up at the castle in the air. "He's right. It's there!"

The group breaks camp and runs to the city, they need to recruit Sylvando.

And they encounter no enemies... The desert was actually lifeless...

The group makes to the city, that was quick. But they had to be, this was urgent.

Sylvando sees the group. "Do my eyes deceive me?!" He'd suddenly zoom toward Axel and the team. "I was about to go looking for you! There's a new evil castle up in the sky!"

Axel nods, "That's why we were going to look for you."

Sylvando smiled, "I see! Well then, darlings! What are we waiting for? Summon the whale and let's stop this disaster before it happens!"

Axel nods, "Alright...We can zoom to Arboria."

Veronica suddenly starts jumping on the spot, "YOU HAD ZOOM THIS ENTIRE TIME!?"

Axel shrugged, "This place was being blocked. So was Puerto Valor... Heliodor is blocked... Why is Arboria the only place...?"

"Cetasea can't be summoned here for some reason. We'll have to go there." Axel continues as he'd charge up the spell. Everyone was worrying. Zoom always worked here, there and everywhere.

Something was leading them down a path...

After Zooming to the group, Veronica and Serena both shudder, "Can't get used to that..." Veronica utters.

Hendrik nods, slightly wobbly. "Indeed...hurry! We must summon Cetacea and get to... Axel's castle?"

Axel shrugged, "We should call him Dark Axel. Or Axel Two."

Erik pipped in, "The Fallen Luminary?"

Axel nods, "Good name..."

He looks at the sky, it was night time... "Actually... it's late. We should rest."

Erik nods, "Yeah... I'll go to the Inn and check in."

Serena immediately replies, "Oh no, Erik! I'll go tell Father Benedictus we're here!"

She runs off. Veronica follows, "Same! Plus, we want to say hello to our parents! Can't go without giving them reassurance!"

Sylvando folds his arms, "It's good to have everyone here again."

Axel smiled, "It's nice to have you with us. I mean, what would we do without you?"

Sylv chuckles, "You wouldn't smile as much!"

Rab smiles, "Aye, Glad he found you when he did."

Jade nods, "It feels like this small group is like a family. A weird, yet unique family."

Axel wonders... Did Dark Axel break because he lost another family? Or did he break because he couldn't bear anymore loss?

"Huh... I always saw everyone as a companion. Someone to rely on...but family..."

Axel lowers his head, a tear drops. "Everyone. I'm going to fight him myself."

Rab turns to Axel, "Now hold on, lad! Dinnae you go getting dramatic on us!"

Erik shrugged. "This is exactly what he wants...!"

Jade, thinks for a while. "Wait. Has anyone realised the slight decline of monsters...?"

Sylvando nods. "Yes. But we're strong enough to take them down just by one of us."

Jade turns to face him. "What if Dark Axel is gathering the monsters in his fortress, ready to spring them. We can't easily leave without Axel's Evac."

Erik smiles, "I know that spell. I'll be able to get us-...Oh right... Only Axel can summon Cetacea..."

Axel nods. "If we all go, he could send... everything he has."

Sylvando frowned, "But Honey... you'll be by yourself."

Axel smiles, "You lot may not be with me during my fight, but you'll be there in spirit."

Rab sighed, Dark Axel...sent a lot of hassle after Axel. "What about Chimera Wings?"

Sylvando then clicks, "So just in case Darkie DOES send armies of bad guys, we can all split up and go after the hordes!"

Hendrik nods, "Alright. That is a good plan of action. We shall relay this to Veronica and Serena."

After everyone had settled in at the Inn, Veronica slips out, to walk to her and Serena's spot, where they played during their childhood.

Serena slowly follows.

Eventually, the twins see one another and they approach each other. "Can't believe we're... fighting again." Serena said.

Veronica, switched to her adult form, "Yeah...but at least we can talk to this bad guy... I mean...it is Axel...right?"

Serena frowns, "I hope so...'

Silence envelopes between the two.

Suddenly Veronica hugs Serena, who is caught off guard. "Huh...?!"

Veronica chuckled, "Remember when I hugged you like this when you lost your wand?"

Serena puffed her cheeks out. "That was years ago!"

Veronica pulls away, giggling, "So?"

Serena then pulls her back into the hug. "Veronica? If... anything happens to me... you'll do what I can't?"

Veronica sighs, "What brought this up? You know I'd do anything for you."

Serena nods, "Sorry... I'm just...scared...scared something could happen..."

Veronica, "Hm...you know... I'm scared too. I was... Terrified in Hotto, when I had to look for you."

Serena smiles, "I'm here now...and so are you."

The twins eventually pull away from the hug, then observe the surroundings. "So many memories..." Serena said.

Veronica smiles too. "I hope when this is all over, we can settle down somewhere..."

"That would be nice..." Serena puts her hands together and against her chest. "We should head back."

Veronica giggles, "Race you!"

In the dark castle, the Dundrasilian Knight sits in his throne... "Hmph...So he comes..." Dark Axel stands, unsheathing his Platinum Powersword and dropping it.

Eventually he takes the Sword of Light, placing it on his back...

He sits on his throne. And with a frown, summons a ball of light... Serena's tune comes from it...

"Will he be the one to end my rampage...? Will I finally join you all...?"


	7. Light and Dark - The Luminary's bonds

Dawn breaks and soon, sunlight hits Arboria. Hendrik was awake and so was Rab, Sylvando and Jade. The four were discussing any tactics, from who should go where, if Dark Axel really does send hordes of monsters upon the world.

But upstairs, Veronica awakens in the sleeping Axel's arms. She sighs contently, hugging him.

Erik wakes up to see this, He, the twins and Axel shared a room that night, so obviously, Erik would see any funny business between them.

With a cocky smirk, he watched her, "Guess you have a soft spot for him..."

Veronica gasped cutely as she turns, a blush on her face. She growls with venom, "What do you mean, jerk!?"

Erik smirked as he'd lie back, "You know exactly what I mean. Heheheh..."

Veronica growls, sneering at him, until Axel leans on her, hugging her tightly, "Nnguh!?"

Erik sniggered at the scene.

"Axel...!? Axeeellll!?" Veronica whines.

Suddenly, she wriggles in his grip, giving a loud "Nnnngggh!"

He wakes up from the growl and looks at her, he loosens his arms and she pulls away, huffing. "Ask me, next time!"

Serena awakens as well from the little lady and smiles, wiping her eyes. "It's time already...?"

Veronica looks to Serena, "Oh! Right, we gotta get to Dark Axel!" She hops out of bed, then proceeded to dress herself. Erik sighed as he'd go get his tunic and boots.

Veronica puts on her iconic red hat before strolling out of the room. Everyone follows her without question.

Soon, Hendrik and co were joined by the other four. "Shall we move?"

Axel nods. "Let's go." He said as the party leaves the Inn, the innkeeper waved farewell.

As they made their way to the temple to head to The Luminary's Landing, Axel grew worried...but at the same time, maybe if he talked to Dark Axel, maybe things won't have to end badly.

But that Halberd Knight had hurt Veronica. As far as he knew, it worked under him.

* * *

They make their way to the Luminary's Landing and now look to the wide, open view of the world. "Alright, Axel. You know what to do."

Axel takes out the flute that made all this possible and begun to play the calming tune.

Soon, everyone was engulfed by a light and shot upward to the sky, finding themselves on the sky whale's back.

Cetacea made her way to the Castle that laid before the group.

It had a dark radiance around it. But it had no barrier around it. No flying monsters either, or anything...

As they land in the castle that Axel recognises all too well, just as expected, something was very wrong. This was too easy.

Dark Axel was before them. In the wide opening of the front gate. "So...you finally came."

Axel had questions. But the most important all was... "Why?"

Dark Axel shrugged, "Why? Why not?"

Everyone reaches for their weapons, "What is the point in trying to destroy darkness...? It can't even vanish right. Every time you destroy it, it just comes back..."

Dark Axel then glares at his good counterpart. "And it came back because of the Luminary. The world is doomed to fall when an Luminary is born! Light will breed Shadow, and with it darkness. So what is the point in fighting?"

Axel frowns, "I fight, because I want to live! I fight because everyone wants to live! WE fight to prevent such evil from happening again! How did you even get into our world!?"

Dark Axel folds his arms, "The power of darkness can truly surprise me. I came from a timeline where Mordegan failed, but then...so did my friends, family... I was destined to be hated, alone and feared. So I became the Darkspawn and sent my world to ruin! Just as I will set this world on the same path...!"

Rab steps forward, "Listen to yerself, Laddie! Do you realize what yer're saying!? Yer mum and dad wouldn't wanted y-"

Dark Axel suddenly causes a shockwave, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS! What do you know!? You may of lost your daughter... your home and son-in-law! But I lost my parents! My foster parents! Friends, Cobblestone, EVERYTHING!"

He calms down, "No...more... I will put you through all what I suffered...and I will do so with every other timeline... until every. Single. Luminary feels what it's like to be a 'hero'..."

Veronica frowns, "You can't...!"

Dark Axel suddenly looks at Veronica. "!?"

Veronica inhales, "You can't! I won't let you do that! We can't let you cause havoc because you've lost everything!"

Dark Axel held his head, "No...! You're dead...! All of you..." He then roars, "Enough! Fine! Your world suffers FIRST!"

He then swings his arm and just as everyone feared, Monsters were dive bombing from the castle. "Erik! Go!" Axel calls out, Veronica held on tightly to Axel.

"Veronica!" Serena shouts, "Come here!"

Axel looks down to Veronica. "Go... I'll be fine."

Veronica tears up, "You better get out of here alive...!" She then runs to Serena. Erik then turns to Axel, "Knock some sense into him!"

The others give a nod and a smile.

They use the Chimera Wings and split up to combat the Invasion.

"You don't think you can defeat yourself!?" Dark Axel shouts.

Axel turns to face the other Luminary. "I don't... I know I can."

Dark Axel growls, "I am stopping this pain from continuing!"

Axel suddenly shouts, "Is THAT what you're doing!? Stopping the pain!? You'll only cause more! You don't decide when or how the world ends!"

"This choice is now mine! I became a dark lord out of depression! Just so I can end my despair !" Dark Axel shouts back.

"I know exactly what you lost, Dark!" Axel retorts.

"And you have the gall to question me!?" He steps closer to Axel, hand reaching for his sword, "Once I kill you... and then decimate this world-!"

"Then you'll become as worse as Mordegan!" Axel interrupts.

"Do you think I care anymore?" Dark Axel says, drawing his sword.

"Their deaths will not justify your actions, Dark! You're digging yourself a deeper grave!"

"MORDEGAN STOLE EVERYTHING FROM ME!"

"And soon you'll take everything away from me!"

The Two Axels clash, thunder rumbles and a yellow and purple shockwaves echo across the skies.

"...And I'm NOT GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN!"

* * *

Hendrik lands in Heliodor and already fighting has begun. Thankfully the city buildings stand undamaged, but the civilians were evacuated and the city, a battleground.

He draws his sword, "Men! Give those monsters no quarter! Destroy our enemies!"

A thunderclap is heard, and Hendrik looks to it's direction. A mix of yellow and purple flashes is seen... "Good luck, Honoured Luminary..."

He turns and sends a Vicious Living Armour crashing down some cobblestone stairs, into a group of Skeleton Swordsmen. He then approaches and slashes them apart.

"Foolish Monsters...! You will not cause anymore havoc!" He says taking stance.

"Accursed human! You cannot stop us!"

* * *

Veronica and Serena had Zoomed to Arboria. Looking around, there were Shadows about, terrorising the town. Serena and Veronica looks to one another with a smile.

Veronica switched to her adult form and began to channel her power, as did Serena.

Suddenly their hands come together hard and a small version of their signature explosion combusts.

No innocent was harmed and the town was safe, but as for the monsters. They were long gone.

Veronica giggles, hands on her hips. "And don't come back!"

Suddenly they reform. Veronica immediately breaks her Sassy pose, "W-Wait...how!?"

Serena takes out her wands, "No time to question! We need to defend our home!"

Soon, other Sorcerers join the Twins, "Keepers of the Luminary! Allow us to assist you!"

The shadows hiss as Veronica points her staff at them with a sassy smirk and Serena with her wand, "Chaaaaarge!" They both call out. As the clash of magics happen, the twins see the flashes of light and dark in the sky...

* * *

"Ay caramba...!" Don Rodingo shouted as he defeats a Vicious Metal Slime Knight, only for two more to join in, along with a Vicious Living Armour.

There were too many in Puerto Valor...

Suddenly, they are Kaswooshed away. "Hi Papi!"

Rodingo smiles, "Norberto! Your timing couldn't be more late!"

Soon after Sylvando makes his appearance, his Parade swoops in behind him.

"I wouldn't let my home be overrun by bad guys! Come on, Darlings, let's give these monsters a show to remember!"

The Vicious Monsters seemed to shiver a little. But they regain morale and charge at the Parade men, who do the same with Sylvando and Rodingo at the helm.

Sylvando sees the castle in the sky and with it, the violent flashes of light and dark... "We'll be fine, Honey."

* * *

Jade had got to Gallopolis to fend off Succubats, Gloomy Grublins and Spitzfires, all who were Vicious...

One Succubat wrapped her legs around Jade, attempting to get her airborne. But Jade saw this and jumped backward, slamming the monster on to ground, getting a "Gwoof!" From the Succubat.

A few Gloomy Grublins rushed toward Jade, who quickly switched to her Bunny Suit to attempt to charm them.

It works flawlessly. The Gloomy Grublins take a huge U-turn and charge towards the Succubats and their uncharmed brothers, who engage the charmed monsters in a brutal clash.

A Spitzfire flys over Jade. But she intercepted it, and the dragon had a high heel strike it's chin. A sudden flash. And the Spitzfire flew over the Gallopolis city wall.

Gallopolisian Knights join the fray and start going to town on the monsters. Jade sees the flashes in the sky, "You got this, Axel..."

* * *

Rab had got to Hotto, seeing Golems fighting the guards. "Alright ye lads! Let me show you how an auld dog fights!"

Rab gets his Claws out and started attracting the Golems onto him with quick jabs.

Soon the guards would slightly chip away at the Golems while they paid attention to Rab.

After that, he opens the Pearly Gates and conjures his energy, flinging it at the Golems and obliterating them, "Keh heh heh! I've still got it!" He sees a few more Golems burst through the gates as well as a Spitzfire.

The guards worry, "We've lost this village...!"

Rab turns to face them, "Ack! You cannae be tired already! Come on, whippersnappers! You've got a town to protect!"

One guard loads up his crossbow, "Indeed! We cannot accept defeat! We must defend our home!"

A few more draw swords, joining in the cheers.

A Golem thrusts it's arm forward and the real battle begins.

Rab looks to the castle in the sky, "We're right behind you, lad!"

* * *

Erik and Mia are back to back. "Wasn't really expecting this..."He said, surrounded by Gyldenbritches and Gyldenauts.

Soon, Crackle falls from the sky, impaling the golden Vikings, It was Krystalinda! "Ha! Glad you're on our side!" Mia called out.

The frozen witch smiles, "There's more coming! I'd suggest you get your sister to safety, boy."

Mia shakes her head, taking one of Erik's daggers, "No. I'm fighting this time! I'm gonna make these Vikings pay!"

Erik looks to her and nods. "There's no talking you out of it?"

Mia shakes her head, "Nope!"

Krystalinda stands beside Erik, "you two are not fighting alone then." Snifflheim soldiers stand behind them, weapons ready, "For Snifflheim!"

Erik shuffles on the spot, summoning three Doppelgängers. Mia did the same, summoning only one.

Erik chuckled, only to be hit by her, "I'm new to this!"

He rubbed his arms. The sky flashes yellow and purple... "..."

* * *

CLANG! CRANG! CLISSSH!

Axel and his evil counterpart cross blades again and again, sending purple and yellow sparks across the skies. "If only we were born normal kids, when we wouldn't of had to face all this despair!" Dark Axel roars.

Axel rolls back to avoid a violent horizontal swipe, "You blame me for all this!?" He replies, swinging his sword in a vertical slam.

Dark Axel parries it, hurling an attack of his own, "I DO!"

CLANG! The two Luminaries clinch, sending lightning both good and evil across the skies once more.

Axel could feel the battle below, his friends rallying the kingdoms to fight as one... Unshakable by the odds against them, Not letting evil prevail. This was who he fought for. They kept him going, kept him sane, kept him from going bad.

The fact that the Axel he fought didn't even know of the time wheel...wait...! Maybe there was a chance...

"You're not gonna win this...You won't consider surrender!?"

Dark Axel pulls away, "No...! Not until I defeat you!"

Axel then beckons him. "Then come at me!"

The Luminaries charge at one another and continue their battle.

The Seer watches the worldwide battle from the sky, "..." They saw a great agony in Dark Axel. Thdy could not blame him for his lashing out.

"And so... the final battle begins..."


	8. Light And Dark - Reform of The Darkspawn

Thunder clashes as Axel crosses swords with his Doppelgänger.

Dark Axel pushes Axel away and jumps up high, raising his sword to slice Axel in two. Axel sees this and dodges out of range, "Damn you!"

Axel stands and raises his stance, "We will not falter...!"

Everyone below was slowly fighting off the enemy... They were winning. "We will never back down, because we can't. Retreat isn't in our vocabulary!"

Dark Axel charges at Axel, slamming his sword down on the Luminary.

Axel blocks the attack, "Gch-!" He then pushes the Darkspawn away before hurling a Zap.

Dark Axel bats it away with his hand, before shooting a massive sword into the air. It looked exactly like the Sword of Shadows.

"DIE!" He roars as he throws his hand down, Axel runs just in time to avoid it's impact.

* * *

In Arboria, Veronica took a spear from Serena as the two started to take down Shadows and Shades one after the other, occasionally using Kaswoosh and Kasizzle.

The twins then go back to back. "They just keep coming!" Veronica shouts, Serena gasps as she bats away a small Frizz.

The Arborian Sorcerers who fought alongside the twins were injured and fought from cover, peaking out to shoot the occasional Crack or Frizz.

Serena didn't have enough magic power left to heal, neither did Veronica. Both now grew tired...

"Hahaha! I never thought I'd see you again!"

Veronica turns in shock at the voice, "Not _you_ again!"

The thuds of metal footsteps is heard. A sharp clang as the shaft of a familiar halberd is shown. " _I, Rashimon have been revived. I will not show you any mercy...I will torture both of you until you scream your last!_ " The Shadows and Shades back off as Rashimon approaches the twins.

Veronica growls, "Fine then! I wanted to properly throttle you for what you did to me and Serena!"

Serena grips her spear tightly, "Normally I'd say no to anger and violence... But after what you did to us in Puerto Valor, we will make sure you get what you deserve!"

Rashimon charges at the twins. " _HHHRAAAGGH!_ "

He'd swing his Halberd and the twins raise their spears, stopping the attack.

* * *

Jade defeats every enemy before her, with the help of the Gallopolisian Knights. But soon she felt strange, in her chest.

Something was trying to get out. Something agitated, angry and spiteful.

Suddenly Jade's 'Demon' bursts out. No damage was visible on Jade herself.

Looking up at her Doppelgänger, she sighed. "Why now...?"

The Doppelgänger didn't answer. She was being controlled. She then draws her spear.

Jade draws hers, "Get back! This is my fight...!"

The two Jades cross spears and thus begun to dance in a flurry of swipes and kicks.

Until Jinxed Jade jumps back to avoid a well aimed thrust. It was Prince Faris! "You forget that this is my kingdom-to-be! It is my duty to defend this kingdom with my life."

Jade was about to decline his aid, but he was right. "Alright..." her left hand had a very slight glow to it...

Jinxed Jade sneers as she readies herself.

* * *

Erik finishes off the last Gyldenaut and Mia, the last Gyldebritches.

Soon a boom was heard, the clouds flicker an ominous purple. "Axel... He's gonna be ok, right?"

Mia looks to her brother, who smirked, "Course he is! He's not a normal guy, he's a hero. He's the Luminary! But more importantly, he's my best friend!"

He said that, but deep down, Axel was a brother to Erik, and he wanted to go to his aid, but alas, he could not fly... Until he felt like it...his left hand glows a bright yellow...

* * *

Sylvando had finished off the last adversary.

Nothing was in sight. He looks at the direction of the castle...the flashing of purple was bad, there was little golden lightning... Was Axel losing?

"Come on, Darling! You can do this, you have us behind you, cheering you on!"

The Parade members look up at the sky as well. They knew Axel was facing off against the big bad by himself. "Go Axel! "C'mon Luminary!" " **Go, Go, Lu-Min-Ar-Y!** "

Don Rodingo shouted, " _Si! C'mon Luminary! If you are a legend, you would find defeated this 'Dark Spawn' by now! Shall I march up there and show you how a REAL man fights!? Huh!?_ "

Sylvando smiled, "You've got this for this! Make the final push and score one for the good guys, Honey!" Sylvando hears something, a glow in his left hand?

* * *

Rab folds his arms and strokes his beard, chuckling. "Not bad at all! Heh heh heh! Hm...?" He'd look up at the thundering skies. "Don't worry lad...! We'll be right behind ye! We'll be up there in time to help ye, but make sure you leave some action for the rest e' us!" He sees his left hand glow, "hm...?

* * *

Hendrik clashes blades with the familiar Knight. The one that attacked Axel at the beginning of this adventure. " ** _SIR HENDRIK. I AM TAKING YOU DOOWN!_** "

"You dare underestimate the willpower of Heliodor!?" Hendrik roars in response, slamming the hilt of his weapon against the stomach of the Knight before slamming his greatsword on it, "Ignorance!"

The Knight gets up, before clashing with Hendrik, it pulls away, pushing Hendrik on the defensive with quick, wild swipes.

But Hendrik dodges and shoulder bashes the Knight hard, before impaling the Knight through the chest, "You're done!"

The Knight pulls away as it is fades to dust, it's gaping hole spewing purple fog.

Hendrik looks to the sky. He could tell Axel was having trouble... "Luminary! If you can hear me! You are not fighting alone! I, and all of your companions are fighting to protect the world we hold dear! But most importantly to protect the world you hold dear!" Hendrik smirks as he hears the other companions' words, not realising his left hand is glowing.

* * *

Serena and Veronica both strike at Rashimon. Who effortlessly blocks the attack and lunges for Serena, but Veronica jabs it's Halberd with her spear and strikes it's helmet, causing it to wobble slightly.

Serena and Veronica then stand back to back, smirking at him as they charge, spears ready to impale him.

But suddenly It grabbed them by their necks, they drop their spears as their parents, run out, only to be grabbed by shadows.

" _I grow tired of playing... Screw what my master says, I am killing you both!_ "

Serena and Veronica suddenly begin to choke and gasp as he puts pressure. The Arborians begin to plea and beg, as they are at magic point.

Suddenly Rashimon stops... The companions words reach Arboria, and Serena and Veronica's struggling breathes are hushed.

But they do listen, and Veronica tears up, he's fighting alone and probably is losing...

Serena tries to pry Rashimon's hand to breathe, as does Veronica, and both let out a loud gasp of air.

Rashimon hears this and tightens his grip fourfold.

Serena and Veronica let out a wheezed cry as they mask their pep ups.

Suddenly, Veronica pulls Serena close.

Before Rashimon could pull Serena away, the twins' hands collide and they point their palms directly in Rashimon's visor.

It gasped, it's red eyes the size of pin needles. " ** _OH SHI-_** "

Suddenly, The Twins unleashed a beam version of Magic Burst.

The beam shoots across the land, as Rashimon burns up inside it, leaving it's hands behind. " _ **NOOOOOO** OOOOOOOOoooooooooo..._!"

Veronica and Serena cough heavily as they struggle to breathe. But the Shades and Shadows stare at them in fear. "N-No way! I'm going back to the darkness!" "Aye! I ain't lettin' sum sisters vap'rise me!"

The monsters flee in fear and everyone cheers as The Twins exchange glances at each other before hugging one another tightly, tearing up as they defied death.

They look to the skies, a massive purple orb is above the clouds, "Axel... come back to us... come back to me..." She then gushes it all out, "If you die, I swear to the almighty that I'll kill you!" She'd inhale, " _ **PLEASE! JUST COME BACK TO US!**_ "

"Axel...We can't get to you...not with Cetacea...! We're sorry...We did our best, but we failed in protecting you...!" Serena weeps, "Forgive us...!" She now cries completely... That was until Veronica notices the glow on their left hands, " S-Serena!"

* * *

In the castle, Axel was losing badly. He was losing ground, losing stamina and endurance. He'd slump to the ground on one knee.

"Is that it? Is. That!? **IT!?** " Dark Axel knees Axel in the face, "Mordegan was a better fight! Even _Sylvando_ was a better fight! Come on!" He'd pick up Axel by the hair, chucking him into a wall, then suddenly teleporting beside him and kicking him in the gut.

Axel sluggishly throws a punch and he does a good punch, but Dark Axel reels back and headbutts Axel down on the ground, "AAGHH!"

Dark Axel removes the top of the castle, rain pours onto the Castle Throne Room. He begins to float up above the clouds, "I think it's time to end this... don't you think?"

Axel and Dark Axel suddenly hears Erik... Axel makes out the words of him being more than just an Luminary... but his best friend... Axel slowly gets up. "You're not my best friend... you're my brother..."

He hears Rodingo shouting and Sylvando egging him on! "Alright... I'll score one for us! For all of us!'

He hears his grandfather, "Sorry Grandpa... But I may end up completely devastating him..."

He hears Hendrik, "Thank you... I'm honoured to have fought alongside you...

He hears Veronica crying... begging for him to return... he'd laugh, "I'll... I'll come back to you...!" He'd tear up slightly... "I'm coming back to you after this...!"

He'd hear Serena beg for forgiveness on abandoning him... But he'd tear up, his said tears dropping from his chin, "No... I'm sorry for asking you to leave me..."

He then hears Jade...she spoke calmly... "When I first met you. I was honestly unimpressed... But throughout my time accompanying you, I was proven wrong time and time and time again. You surprised me... And it was thanks to you that me and Rab breathed easily..."

Axel smiles and stands firm. "I should thank you Jade. It was thanks to you that my mother didn't die in vain. Yes we were separated... But I was sent to a good family thanks to you. I met Grandpa Chalky...my stepmother, Amber. My best friend, Gemma... If it wasn't for you..." He'd tear up once more, "I wouldn't of survived... I'd never see anyone of you guys... Jade... Grandpa... Hendrik... everyone...thank you for everything...!"

* * *

Jade hears the reply... She'd leans on the stone balcony and...teared up, her left hand glowing brightly... Faris smirked and looks at the sky, " _You have a way with women, my friend! Come! After this, you must share a drink with me someday! As fellow Princes_!"

* * *

He'd wipe his tears. "We should..." he smiles as he breathes in and exhales. "Companions of The Luminary... **come to my aid!** "

Suddenly, Erik, Jade, Rab, Hendrik, Veronica, Serena and Sylvando are engulfed in a yellow light. They answer his call and soon, join him.

Veronica smiles and hugs Axel tightly while Serena tended to everyone's wounds.

Rab looks up immediately, "T-That's the Pearly Gates! When did 'e learn-... ah sense an'ther user up there!"

Axel gasps as he looks up.

Dark Axel smirks as a ghostly version of his Rab powered up the Pearly Gates. "Now Luminary! I shall send you into the afterlife! And decimate this world and finally end the suffering you've put up with for your entire life!"

Axel spreads his feet and legs and gathers energy in his left hand, the sigil on his hand powers up. "That's where you are wrong! I realise now that struggle is **apart** of life! Every time Darkness is born, The future Luminary will follow my steps!"

Rab powers up his Pearly Gates. "Ah know ah may not be around t' see me great grandson grow up! Nor see the next Generation of Heroes! But a' least I can defend it, from chumps like you!"

Hendrik clenched his fist, "I shall be a teacher and guardian to the New Generation, so that they may grow into heroes of legend and stop extremists like you!"

Sylvando frowned, "I was really hoping we could talk it out! But you will not, will you? Sorry Honey! But you're getting a tardy and a time out!"

Erik sighed, "Guess our deaths in your world really pushed you over the edge...Damnit...! If only it didn't have to resort to this!"

Jade looks up at the purple Pearly Gates. "Axel...if you broke from this... Then you must of seen us as more than family...if so...then we're sorry..."

Serena and Veronica lock hands. "People of Erdeza... We require your assistance...offer your magical energy to the Luminary...!"

Veronica continues, "Our very existence lies on your hands... We cannot let this evil defeat the Luminary and take away the light from our world once more!"

Everyone raises their hands from the mere mention.

King Carnelian, Derk, The mermaids and their Queen, Krystalinda, The student girls of the Academy, The Gondolian citizens... Everyone around the world was lending their power to Axel.

The sigil now glowed bright, lightning the room up.

Dark Axel grew agitated, "Fine! Show me the power of the Luminary's friendship! I WILL CRUSH IT ALONG WITH YOUR HOPES AND DREAMS! **SOLAAAAR FLAAAAAIRR!** "

A dark version of Solar Flair flies down toward the earth at high speed.

Axel charges Quadraslash for the last few seconds, "HrrraaaaaaAAAAAAA **AAGGGGHH!** "

Both Rab and Axel call out " **SOLAR FLAIR!** "

Both attacks clash in a mighty clang, purple and yellow sparks and shockwaves fly across the skies and breaks the clouds and winds pick up to typhoon levels of aggression, the denizens of the world sees the power struggle clearly, and the Seer knew who will win...

" **YOU WILL NEVER WIN! I WILL CRUSH YOU WITH THIS AAATTTAAAAAACK!** " Dark Axel roars with venom. Arm stretched out, Axel does the same.

" **NEVER! WE NEVER GIVE UP AND WE NEVER SURRENDER. Especially NOT TO YOU!** "

Veronica looks at Axel with tears in her eyes, she stretches her arms out and begins to give him her energy. Even going so far as to Over-Exert herself.

Soon, Veronica doubled over, holding her stomach and head, making a "Hng..!" Noise.

That power of hers was enough to get an advantage.

Dark Axel shakes his head, "No...! No! This can't be!"

Suddenly Dark Solar Flair shatters in a spectacular show, Dark Axel curls into a Ball. " **NOOO-** "

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Axel frowns as he looks up. "I didn't want him to die..." The party lowers their heads.

Erik gives a slight chuckle. "Brings a whole new meaning to killing yourself, huh?"

Veronica makes a snicker noise with her nose. She suddenly doubles over in howling laughter.

Everyone looks at her as she suddenly socks Erik in the gut. " **YOU MADE ME LAUGH AT YOUR DARK HU** \- Mmgh!?" She hold her mouth and stomach. Serena gets a bucket and... Yeah...

Suddenly a metallic clang, and Dark Axel and his Sword of Light lands harshly. He inhales slowly... "I... just wanted...to go back to the time before s-she died... before Veronica died... before everyone died..." He rolls over weakly. Before seeing Axel and his team, Dark Axel finally breaks, and starts crying.

A bash on the ground.

"Please kill me...I can't live anymore...not without my friends...no, my family..."

"But if you die, then the sacrifices of your friends becomes wasted." A girl's voice is heard.

It was Veronica in her kid form!

Dark Axel stares at her... Before straight up hugging her. "I'm sorry...! About everything!"

Veronica's child frame suddenly poofs into a more womanly figure. It was the Seer. "Don't be... You were lost and frightened...

Dark Axel melts slightly in defeat, he knew it was too good to be true... "I want to see her... hear her, feel her..."

The Seer nods, "I can help you... return to your timeline... But you must find your own way to return your world to normal. I am also taking your Darkspawn powers from you..."

Dark Axel nods... The monsters below returned to their natural habitat to inhabit...

Dark Axel stands. I'm sorry, Axel..."

Axel smiles, "don't be. I was thanks to you that I...bonded with my friends even more..."

Dark Axel frowns, "Wait!" He suddenly turns.

"In the Dundrasil Region, there is a cog wheel you can use. Find someone called a Timekeeper."

Dark Axel nods as he was sent to his own world.

Axel falls to his knees. "Unnngh...we all need a vacation."

Rab strokes his beard, "Heh heh! Lad, ah was already on a little Vacation!"

Veronica smiles, "Maybe a week at Puerto Valor? Or maybe Gallopolis? Oh! Maybe even Hotto!"

Serena looks at Veronica after she recommended Hotto. "Where we got separated?"

Veronica itches her head, before lurching forward slightly, turning pale, "Damn...it...!" Serena puts the bucket under Veronica.

Sylvando smiled, "If we go to Puerto Valor, I'll start up my parade and give a little performance before I leave! Axel Darling, want to be an assistant in one of my first few performances?"

Axel smiles. "Of course! Erik can join in all"

Erik blushed in embarrassment, "Axel, wait, I have sta-" Sylvando suddenly puts an arm Axel and Erik,

"Splendid!"

The castle that Dark Axel had used, slowly collapsed, but it was a spell conjured by Dark Axel's Darkspawn powers, as such it merely ceased to exist, saving Yggdrasil from being branches.

In Puerto Valor, the performance that the whole party was going to do was surprisingly the last one. It was a play titled, "Zardo and Vindictius: Dynamic Duo" It was a comedy/action. And it was regarded as superb.

The party and the extras were praised for it, of course!

After the play and everyone went to resume they daily life, Axel walked through the area that he and Veronica fought Rashimon.

Veronica sees this and hugged Axel, who was still in his outfit, a black armour with a dark red cape.

"Hey, Veronica... what's up?"

The blonde smiled, "I'm thinking...do you... want to go somewhere private?"

Axel raises an eyebrow, "Like the usual place?"

Veronica coyly smiles, "Uh uh... Follow me..."

Axel was dragged along by Veronica to a... Place just outside Puerto Valor. And the night turned even greater...

It was a happy end for him and his companions...no. his family.

* * *

Dark Axel finds the wheel in question... He frowned as he looked at the devastation of his world. All it took was the victory of his first opponent to open his eyes...

He looks down at the wheel in his hand. "Guys. I'll see you soon." He smiles. He was eager to make amends for everything.

The Seer sees him call Cetacea, whom the Seer informed of Dark Axel's reforming.

After meeting the Timekeeper and going back in time before the world tree's death. Dark Axel had to hold back his emotions and play it safe. But he informed the team of Jasper, and Veronica of her death and his breakdown...

Skip through Calasmos Two's defeat and Dark Axel...nay, Axel Two held the little Veronica Two in his arms and his party around him, talking amongst each other, Axel Two hugging her tightly... He didn't need power. He had everything he wanted here...


End file.
